Immortal Child
by Milamber7217
Summary: Voldemort has been researching immortality for half a century and decides to create the perfect new body using Harry's corpse. The plan goes wrong and now Harry is the first Vampire with magic, with some interesting differences to a vanilla vampire. Vampire powers mostly from Twilight and will reference that series and will include the Cullens much later. First Year Divergence.


The Legal Stuff:

As should be understood just from the fact that they are posted on his site, my stories are derivatives of others works and I give full credit to the respective owners of the materials. I love playing in these particular sandboxes and I thank the creators from the bottom of my heart.

Authors Notes:

I added a little to this to clarify some things I had in my head that did not make it into the chapter. I plan to finish everything I start even if I re write parts of them so to anyone patient enough to stick with me I hope you enjoy.

- Immortal Child -

Chapter One

Quirinus Quirrell saw Harry Potter walk into the Leaky Calderon and knew that his chance to finally do something right for his master was upon him. The Dark Lord so longed for revenge against the boy-who-lived. If he could just accomplish his task, and deliver the stone and the boy at the same time he just knew he would be rewarded above all others. But how to take the boy and get rid of Hagrid? If the large man was just a freak of nature but still human then the task would be easy, but if his masters suspicions of Hagrid being half-giant were correct it was another matter all together.

Secrecy was not important to him, as the search would be on anyway the moment he got the stone to his master, and precautions had been taken. His position at Hogwarts was to be a convenient way to keep an eye on Dumbledore but as long as he could keep his involvement in the boy's disappearance a secrete, that might still be an option. He would have to act fast but the great oaf Hagrid provided a golden opportunity. It was a risk but the rewards could be immense, so Quirinus decided on a simple plan to take advantage of a simple man and leave enough doubts about what happened to cover his tracks.

As the crowd of well wishers gathered around their savior, Quirinus was able to discretely draw his wand. The noise level was even enough to hide his spoken curse, while the obvious shyness of an overwhelmed boy kept others from seeing the effects of the curse taking hold. No one else had noticed him, so Quirinus retreated to the pub's wash room.

Only a few minutes later Quirinus's target joined him without Hagrid as an escort, the half-giant being too large to fit in the wash room. In only moments Harry Potter was under complete control; it only took Quirinus a single distraction and Hagrid never noticed that the boy-who-lived was taken away by his enemy.

It was twenty minutes before Hagrid began to get worried, and another ten for Tom the barman to check the washroom for Harry Potter. The commotion Hagrid created by calling out for his lost charge got most of the pub's patrons involved in the search. By nightfall everyone in Diagon Alley knew that Harry Potter had been lost by Hagrid, and Albus Dumbledore was angry enough with his gamekeeper to dock the man's pay. The newspaper headlines for the next week wondered why the great Headmaster of Hogwarts had left the boy hero in the care of Hagrid, and the blame shifted.

- Immortal Child -

Voldemort was pleased with his servant, for Quirinus's quick action had brought about a monumental change in the Dark Lord's fortunes. After weeks of examinations and preparations, the boy's scar would become the conduit for his true use to be taken advantage of, and half a centuries worth of research into immortality would pay off. The piece of Voldemort's soul lodged in Harry's famous scar would act as a portal to posses a virgin body. A virgin child is capable of the most magically powerful changes, making the unintended Horcrux an unexpectedly good side effect of his failure to kill a baby.

The Dark Lord appreciated the irony of using the heart of a phoenix in a resurrection that would bring Voldemort back from the ashes of his defeat. Many before him had tried to possess the natural immortality of Vampires, Phoenix, Basilisks; but only The Dark Lord Voldemort had been able to combine the natural immortality of these creatures with the true immortality of soul manipulation. Voldemort could barley contain his jubilation, for after this night, he would be a God!

- Immortal Child -

Harry Potter woke from an eternity of agony, hungry; only the hunger hurt and made his throat dry like thirst. His senses had been kicked into overdrive, it was hard for him to take in the sights, sounds... The smell hit his nostrils and his brain turned off while his body moved without thought.

When it was over, the rush of power was replaced by confusion. Why was he covered in blood? Who was the man in front of him? As his actions in last few seconds began to register he wondered why he had not let out a scream of true horror. He had just drunk the blood of a man and killed the poor soul in the process. Eventually he tried to remember how he had gotten here, and most importantly why.

Harry had been an ordinary boy who lived with his family and went to school, with only the occasional oddity thrown in, up until a man named Hagrid came to tell him he was a wizard. Magic, he had learned, was real. Harry's parents had been a witch and wizard, and now it was time for Harry to lean to cast his spells at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry's home life was never a happy one, with not enough food and only the cupboard under the stairs to sleep in. School was fine and he got decent marks, but his cousin Dudley prevented him from making friends so he was always lonely. This was his chance to get away and make a life for himself. But now that chance had been taken by an act of murder that made no sense to him. The blood had sated his hunger, or was that thirst?

He was in some sort of cave, the natural rock of the floor smoothed and written on in a language he did not recognize. For some reason he was naked but his skin looked wrong. Once again his sense of sight was called to his attention because of the clarity of everything he looked at. Having used glasses from a young age, Harry was used to poor eyesight but even he knew no one could see this well.

Harry realized he had begun to cry and was more frightened that he ever was before. His new life had just begun, though the people crowding him with no explanation had unnerved him somewhat. He remembered going to the bathroom... Suddenly the memory of the man he had just killed pointing a wand at him and casting spells hit his confused mind and he began to feel a little less bad about killing the kidnapper.

- Immortal Child -

It took days for Harry to get used to his new body, for that was the only explanation for the changes. He was stronger than the strongest men of legend, faster than comic book super heroes, and all his senses were on overdrive. It took only minutes to explore his cave but could not find any way out.

It was the return of the thirst that drove him to use his strength on the ceiling, pounding away at the rock for only a few minutes before he reached the surface. His new sense of smell led him to the nearest town, but this time he was not so thirsty as to kill without thought. The smell was hard to ignore but Harry was was concerned about being caught.

Unfortunately for his family, by the time Harry made it back to their house in Little Winging, the thirst overtook him and their years of abuse left no familial reason for him not to drink his fill. Only after it was over and his satisfaction at being able to respond to Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's verbal abuse began to fade that he realized he had drunk more blood than his body should be able to hold. The fact that he had murdered his family was put by the wayside because days of thinking and observation made the fact that he was a vampire obvious, and everyone needed to eat.

Harry had been avoiding thinking about how the changes to his body would affect his life. He had always been isolated but this could make the loneliness permanent. Harry was slightly concerned about not feeling horrible for feeding on the blood of his kidnapper and relatives, while at the same time he longed for friends and family. It hit Harry suddenly that he may always be tempted to eat anyone he became close to, and he wondered if he would be able stop himself.

- Immortal Child -

Harry turned to the opening door to find the shocked face of a very old man, a wizard if the wand was any indication. While he felt no remorse at the meal he just had, he knew that others would consider him a murderer and after his kidnapping was weary of what magic could do to him. "Go away, you are not wanted here." Harry did not think his command would work but it was worth a try because he was still trying to come to terms with his new reality.

"Harry, what has happened? I don't understand?" Confusion and hurt were evident in the old man's voice as the wand had moved to point directly at Harry.

"I was thirsty and needed to eat. They were here and deserved to finally feed me for once in my miserable life." Harry knew this man would not have any reason to understand his statements but could not care less. After a few seconds with no response he continued, " Who are you? What do you want?"

"How is this possible? I see you look and act like a vampire but vampire venom kills wizards, not turns them." This confirmation of what Harry was made the answer obvious from his point of view.

"Maybe I'm not a wizard." Harry thought his calm acceptance of his fate would not have happened if he were still fully human, but his thirst seemed to override everything else. If a wizard couldn't be turned into a vampire, in his mind at least, he was spared the embarrassment of not being able to preform any spells.

Harry knew enough mythology to know that vampires were considered demons to be killed whenever found. The magic this man could wield was unknown, thus it made Harry afraid. "Are you going to kill me wizard?" Again, no response. "Can you kill me, wizard?"

The old man seemed to resolve himself to something, then finally spoke. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot it is my duty to follow the law and treaties of our government. The Volturi have declared any child turned before the age of fourteen is too young to control themselves and the law states they must be destroyed. Yes, it is my sad duty to kill you Harry, though I wish with all my heart it was not."

Harry was able to act the instant the wand started to move, but whatever spell used caught him anyway. Dumbledore had the courtesy to face Harry before he apologized, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is going to hurt." Then all Harry knew was fire, until it wasn't.

A song so beautiful brought him out of the pain, though he was on the floor and naked again. Harry was starting to get annoyed at wizards getting him naked. When the pain receded and the fire around him was put out by the wizard with another flick of his wand, the bird that was doing the singing landed on Harry's arm and looked him right in the eye. A feeling of welcome and home settled in Harry for the first time in his memory.

Harry took in his situation and realized that he had been reborn and he actually remembered growing from baby to eleven in less than a minute. The rapid changes to his body did not seem to tire him and he still felt full from his meal. This was good to know in the future even if he could be reborn from death, as it would be creepy to have to remember being a baby again and again.

- Immortal Child -

After a few minutes of just staring and enjoying his feelings, Harry was interrupted by the wizard. "That spell has never failed to kill a vampire in the centuries it has been known and used. I have been forced to use it myself so I can safely say I know how to use it properly. Though both conclusions I have reached are impossible, you are a vampire, but that was Phoenix fire that brought you back from the ashes of your destruction. That still does not explain what happened because I have had Fawkes here as a friend long enough to know a Phoenix needs to grow up after each burning. We need to talk."

"Talk?" Harry sounded incredulous. "You just tried to kill me and you now want me to talk to you?" Harry finally looked away from the bird on his arm to shoot a disbelieving look at the wizard, who said one more word, "Fawkes," before Harry found himself bound again by the wizards magic and the bird was now on the wizard's shoulder.

"I really must insist, but first let me clean up this mess." Dumbledore then spent a few minutes making not only the mess that was Harry's meal disappear, but also the bodies. Another look at Harry and a wave of the wand covered the boy with a basic robe; then a final, "No, not here," before Harry was escorted against his will to an office in a castle.

- Immortal Child -

"Well Harry, I am truly confused and I need your cooperation to keep you safe. First, you must understand that I now know you have broken out of the bounds of what is possible but if anyone else in power were to find you, they would not know and would immediately try to kill you like I did. It is the law, but my curiosity is peaked and I have reasons to wish you alive and healthy. I know you might distrust me after my attempt on your life, but I must ask for your trust long enough to figure out what happened to you and either reverse it or find a way for you to live with it. I can only give you the assurance that I counted your parents as friends and do wish you well. Can I trust you to talk and help me figure a few things out without you trying to leave?"

The man who called himself Albus Dumbledore spoke deliberately, almost to the point of coming off as slow. Harry remembered from his Hogwarts letter that the man had many titles that sounded important, making Harry think that he was a powerful wizard.

Harry was free and took the offered seat a moment later, but was surprised as he watched the subjects of the various portraits in the office leave at a command from Dumbledore. This reminded Harry of the magic Dumbledore had displayed today, making the boy helpless no matter how strong and fast he had become. Even if he could not be killed, if he was kept imprisoned it would be little better. Harry started to wonder what it would be like to live forever as a prisoner and did not like where his thoughts were taking him. Fawkes got his attention and actually nodded, which calmed Harry; and Fawkes nodded again to the Headmaster the moment Harry made his decision to talk.

"First Harry, could you please tell me in as detailed a manner as possible what happened after you left Hagrid to use the washroom in the Leaky Calderon?" Dumbledore had put his wand away and settled into his chair comfortably, projecting an image of being in charge and absolutely confident in his power and control of the situation.

Harry's thought processes may have changed and he would probably take awhile to establish a new norm, but he was still a child and this was an adult who could be respected. Harry decided to trust the Headmaster for now and hope he could build a life here at Hogwarts.

"I was kidnapped by a man in a purple turban, but it happened fast. The next thing I know I am in pain, but when the pain stopped I was like I am know. I was so thirsty I drank from my kidnapper before I even had a chance to think. The man was already almost dead when I drank and the cave I was in had nothing but the two of us and the drawings on the floor. There was no exit so I had to dig my way out, then I went home. You saw what happened next." Harry had taken his time to tell his story and tried to read Dumbledore but was met with only a calm face.

"How long ago did you wake up?" Dumbledore asked for clarification.

Harry's brain had been keeping track of a lot of numbers since he woke up, and except for the occasions where he was distracted by his drinking, his memory was crystal clear. "Exactly eighty two hours and a few minutes ago."

The next few minutes were spent on more information gathering. No, he had not slept or been tired. Normal food held no appeal to him. He did drink water and urinated. He did drain the Dursleys dry but did not know how he held all the blood in his small body. No, he was not thirsty now and had no desire to drink from the Headmaster.

The Headmaster contemplated for a few minutes before his expression finally changed into a grave one. "Harry, do you feel any remorse for killing your family or kidnapper?"

"My kidnapper is obviously the one who did this to me, he got what he deserved. The Dursleys have always abused me and tried to again. I only learned this last year it was abuse and not normal and I was going to run away before Hagrid came to get me. So no, I guess I don't. Before you ask, I don't think I would have a problem drinking from someone else when I get thirsty again." Harry was a blunt as possible, but wondered if he could escape if he needed to before magic could be used again.

Harry wondered how his needing to feed on blood would affect the Headmaster's decision to let him live without trying to kill him again. Harry thought he should be more scared than he was but could not bring himself to think of his own death.

"I guess we can deal with that later, but I can not allow you around the students of this school if there is a chance you will kill any of them. We only have a few days before term starts to try to figure out how you will be able to attend." Dumbledore seemed distracted so Harry thought he would remind the man on a critical point on his attendance at a school for wizards. Harry had imagined some sort of job in return for blood. He may now understand that his relatives making him work so hard for his food was abuse, but he was no longer a normal child and with his strength and speed he could do the work of an adult.

"I am not a wizard, I am a vampire. You implied there are no vampire children so I doubt you have much to teach me, but I can work for you. I have experience in cleaning and gardening." Dumbledore finally looked Harry straight in the eye for the first time since they met.

"I told you that you had already done the impossible, but I guess it is only fair for me to elaborate. I know you are a wizard and have not been stripped of your magic like I had assumed, or you would not have been able to see the castle when we arrived; but that is only the tip of the iceberg.

You started your carer of doing the impossible on the night your parents were murdered. Your parents murderer was fond of a curse that is designed only to kill, and has never failed to do its job once it connected with its victim. When he used that Killing Curse on you, somehow he was stripped of his powers and body while you were left with the scar that I can now see is gone. I have my suspicions on how you survived but that is only the idle musing of an old man.

Idle musing or not, based on those suspicions I had enough reason to leave you with your Aunt and cast powerful spells based off blood and love, and they should not have worked if there was no love between you and your Aunt. Yet it seems there was not while the spells worked anyway."

Harry started to look angry before the Headmaster continued hastily.

"Again, those spells were based on love as well as blood, they should not have worked if she did not care for you and take care of you. Remember please that I am not an all knowing god and we are currently discussing your propensity to do the impossible."

Harry calmed down and Dumbledore went back to his calm speech.

"I admit I should have come to collect you myself instead of sending Hagrid when you were having trouble receiving your letters, but I am a busy man and Hagrid was eager for the job. Now, let me tell you why what you have become was impossible before you did so.

Vampire venom has always in the past reacted violently with magic, even though the wise scholars are certain the venom was created by a wizard in the first place. Many evil wizards have in the past tried to gain the immortality that being a vampire brings but all have been unsuccessful. That venom should have killed you and I have no explanation as to why it did not. At the very least you should have lost your magic before you could have been turned.

You also seem to not have acquired all the traits of a vampire, for your skin does not sparkle in the sun and Fawkes comforted you instead of attacked. Phoenix have a tendency to not like vampires. You also drink water where vampires do not, and you are storing an incredible amount of excess blood somewhere, another indication of magic at work.

When I tried to kill you, which I assure you is the law and by breaking that law right now I am committing an act of war against the vampires on behalf of all wizards, you were reborn through the fires of a Phoenix. Fawkes showing up and greeting you like a newborn chick of his kind suggests whatever method used to turn you involved the magic of a Phoenix. That in itself is a tragedy because the only ways I can think of to get the immortality of a Phoenix transferred to you involves killing said Phoenix, a first in history."

Dumbledore had to stop now for a good half hour because Fawkes went into a song so sad Harry was sure it would have killed him if he wasn't immortal.

- Immortal Child -

When Fawkes finished his lament, the Phoenix disappeared but it was still a few more minutes before Harry asked his next question. "Do you have any thoughts on how my kidnapper did this to me or why?"

"I'm sorry my boy but as to the how it was done my suspicions are based on information I am magically bound not to share. As for why, my first guess is that the spirit of your parents murderer tried to use you to bring himself back to life. There are certain dark magics that can only be used on children, and other magics that require a mortal enemy." Dumbledore looked as if sharing that information was a burden.

"The next thing you will probably wonder is who your kidnapper was, and it saddens me to tell you the man was probably one of the professors here who has been missing for five days and fits your description."

One benefit of his fast thought processes seemed to be a pragmatic side he never had before, so Harry decided it was time to get on with his life if he could. "You mentioned a possibility of reversing this, is that something you would do against my will? I honestly like the changes."

Dumbledore seemed to misinterpret Harry. "Surly you do not like being a murderer?"

"Are you a murderer for eating the dead carcases of animals?" Harry rebutted.

"That is an analogy that I'm sure we could spend weeks arguing, so I will leave it for now. While you normally would be covered by the laws and treaties regarding vampires, your unique situation brings doubt on whether they apply to you. Normal vampires are killed by drinking magical blood, the only reason why we have never had a true incentive to try to wipe them out. You, on the other hand, drank from a wizard with seemingly no ill effects.

One thing you said encouraged me. You are full now and have no desire to feed from me, which you indicated is a complete lack of the urge normal to newborn vampires. If I am correct that will be key if you ever have to deal with the Volturi. This also suggests that if we can keep you full you may be capable of being around the other students. You said you have no remorse at killing your human food. I can offer you a place here if you keep yourself full on animal blood. I am not an expert on vampires but I have heard rumors of at least one who sustains himself off the blood of animals instead of humans.

Harry, magic is a wonderful thing and is still your heritage and birthright. Legally a vampire can not possess a wand, but that law was always frivolous because you are the first magical vampire. It can be argued that you are something different, possibly even falling into the category of half blood. The laws governing those with at least half human heritage would apply then. As Chief Warlock I have some leeway with the laws, and if you will cooperate with my edicts I will declare you to be bound by those laws at least while you are being educated here. Will you please try animal blood?"

"Honestly, I don't know how I would respond to animal blood. I was able to control my hunger around humans for a couple days but I never met any animals during that time. One thing you seem to have overlooked is that one wizard filled me up but it took three muggles to sate my thirst. What if I need magic in my diet to sustain me?" Harry was still eager to learn magic, especially if he could learn to keep wizards from confining him.

"I doubt it, it could be the magic in Professor Quirrell's blood simply augmented your meal, but you probably would not be disinclined to eat me if you needed magic. However, if that is the case the forest on the castle grounds does have an ample number of magical animals that you might be able to feed from." Dumbledore was pleased that Harry was cooperating. Other problems could be solved eventually if only this one crucial one did not stop the process of turning Harry into a productive member of society.

- Immortal Child -

Harry spent the night locked in the headmaster's office with a few muggle classic books that did not keep him occupied. Not only could he read them in minutes, when he put any amount of brain power into thinking about them he found he could analyze the content almost as fast. The true extent of his new memory showed when he could actually remember each word on each page of each book, and everything his senses were telling him while reading them. Again his brain did its thing with numbers and he knew how many words were in each book, along with similar numerical trivia.

When he was done with the books he spent his time wondering at the contrast in his memory before his change and after it. Many of his memories he did not care for, so did not think of this as a great loss. Those he did want to keep he forced himself to remember multiple times so as to lodge them into his new brain. The best part were vague memories of his parents that he could now remember. It was not much, but it was more that the nothing before.

A boy of eleven would normally get dangerously board after that, but Harry found a patience during his childhood that translated to his new life.

By the time Headmaster Dumbledore returned the next morning, Harry was again hungry. Harry felt this proved he needed magic in his diet so Dumbledore said to wait while he arranged for a meal in the forest. On Harry's promise to do as he was told, Dumbledore turned Harry over to a centaur that helped Harry find a nest of magical spiders.

Harry found that the source of his meal did not matter so much by this time as he was thirstier than after his awakening. Harry caught a horse size spider and drank his fill without alerting any of the other spiders in the forest. Somehow, Ronan the centaur was able to contact Dumbledore, who came and vanished the evidence.

- Immortal Child -

Full on blood and magic, Harry was cleared by Dumbledore to resume his interrupted shopping trip. As Harry took in the bustling crowed in Diagon Alley, he listened to what the people were saying about him. The Headmaster must have let his situation become common knowledge and the reactions were mixed at best. It was apparent that they were under the impression that Harry was a normal vampire in that he could not drink magical blood, but still many did not believe he could live off animals instead of muggles.

The main gossip was about his kidnapping almost a month prior, with many mothers feeling sympathy at what they called his plight. It was here that Harry first heard the moniker boy-who-lived but his wonderfully fast brain was able to connect it with his parents murder. Harry was beginning to truly love the changes to his brain even more than the strength and power of his body.

Some wizards and witches were far enough away to think Harry could not hear them covet what Harry now had. With the Headmaster there all were cowed from their foolish half plans to get Harry to bite and turn them. Harry had not thought yet about if he could turn another wizard but upon inspection of his teeth he found no venom. Harry mentioned this to Dumbledore as they entered the bank run by goblins.

Dumbledore and Harry waited patiently for their turn at the counter, but when it arrived Harry gave the Headmaster and the goblin his full attention. The fact that his full attention still gave him plenty of information about his surroundings pleased him.

"I am here to draw funds from the Hogwarts educational scholarship for Harry Potter." Dumbledore was confident and seemed to expect things to go smoothly. Either the man was great at covering or had avoided arrogance as he was not fazed when the goblin contradicted him.

"The Hogwarts scholarship fund is accessible only to students who can not afford to pay. Harry Potter must pay his own way." The goblin sneered his answer at the wizard.

"Harry Potter's heart stopped. I was under the impression that if that happened to a client with no designated heir their vault contents are claimed by Gringotts." Dumbledore's statement got Harry's imagination going though thoughts of stacks of money.

"Harry Potter's heart is still beating by our records, but his current status does put doubt on this. Do you have his key?" The goblin asked.

"I was planning to return it, so yes." Dumbledore handed over a golden key. Harry's eyes were able to tell it was real gold.

"We will verify his beating heart before allowing access to the vault. GRIPHOOK!" The counter goblin instructed Griphook to take them to conduct the necessary test and then to his vault.

- Immortal Child -

Harry was angry still about his fight with the goblins. Because the heart beating in his chest was not an original, they tried to steal his money. It was interesting to know that Dumbledore thought the Phoenix heart beating in place of his own was responsible for his ability to be reborn from his ashes, but that did not alleviate his resentment. It was only the fact that they determined that Harry was in fact aging, and that apparently there was a similar case fought in the courts about a muggle heart transplant on a muggleborn wizard, that let Harry keep his gold.

And what a sight that gold was! The mechanics of the magical monetary system was something he would have to learn later because the goblin was not being helpful and Dumbledore was in a slight hurry after his delay. Harry was able to determine that his vault contained enough gold for a couple to retire on reasonably comfortably, but that was more for wizards and witches than for muggles because a gap in time lived after retirement. Not exactly a kings fortune, but enough that Harry would not have to worry about money while in school.

Harry's ideas about magic were put to the test, along with Dumbledore's patience, as the shopping trip continued. Distance and time matter with magic, and many magics do not work well together. One example was that Harry wanted a bottomless bag of holding, and having to explain what that was to a wizard who had never even heard of Dungeons and Dragons was fun. Apparently, expanded spaces hate each other, so wizards used that magic very carefully and an underage and uneducated wizard could note purchase that magic.

It made sense when Harry learned that the law banned the sell of many magics that individuals were allowed to cast for themselves. A policy of if you can't understand it enough to cast it you can't be trusted to use it was reasonable even if it cramped Harry's style. Harry was unsure enough at that point that he made sure to ask if the reason he was paying for cloths instead of someone magicking them up for him had to do with spells cast on them and was pleased to get an affirmative.

With his new memory and money Harry would have bought out the bookstore if Dumbledore hadn't forbidden it. Not even Harry's plea that even the number of books in Hogwarts library would only hold him for so long worked. At least his cunning plan to keep his mind occupied worked when Dumbledore agreed to take him to a muggle book store with a specific amount of money and use magic to allow him a large library. All Harry had to do was find the biggest used book store and he was able to get far more than Dumbledore anticipated. The information in the books was more important than the quality of the book covers. Harry was happy to find that even though expanded spaces were off limits to him for a long time, shrinking and expanding charms were common.

This led to a discussion of magic and technology when Harry mentioned and had to explain the computer networks that would one day be called the Internet. The idea of nearly unlimited information intrigued Dumbledore enough that he let Harry explain computers, a subject that had never interested him before.

Before the bookstore, however, there was the wand shop. This was the only truly terrible part of their shopping trip. Despite Dumbledore's political power, some concerned members of the government tried to prevent Harry from getting a wand. Harry had to listen to himself be called so many vile names he was tempted to make the toad woman who did not deserve a name his next meal. Maybe when he got off Dumbledore's leash he would.

The news that Harry's wand shared a Phoenix feather core from Fawkes with Voldemort both pleased Harry and horrified toad woman. She left the shop shouting threats to Mr. Ollivander who had kicked her out for trying to physically take Harry's wand.

- Immortal Child -

After their shopping trip, Harry was looking forward to exploring the castle. Now that he had freedom, he wanted to roam. A speedy exploration was possible for him without loosing any detail but with no need to sleep and too much time on his hands, Harry took it slow and decided to get to know each portrait that would talk with him. Though Harry had been offered a room, Dumbledore saw no reason not to allow the exploration since Harry needed no sleep.

Harry found Dumbledore at breakfast the next morning, having finished exploring the entire castle and wanting human company. When he remarked on this to the Headmaster, the old man smiled.

"It is good you are still human enough to want interaction. Many vampires avoid humans not only because of the urge to feed even when they are full but also because they do not see the point in keeping mortals company. I would think it is the fact that you are indeed growing that will let you keep a passably normal social life with your peers." Dumbledore then handed Harry a goblet full of warm blood.

Harry could tell immediately that it was magical and gulped it down without a thought. Only then did he look at the Headmaster questioningly.

"It is the blood of a Thestral, a magical horse that Hagrid breeds. Hagrid has agreed to provide one goblet of fresh blood each morning to prevent any hunger that might tempt you. He has plenty of magical animals to choose from so you should always have it available. Hagrid will meet you later and he will be in charge of making sure you are fed, but do not mention eating the acromantula because it is a sentient species he has friends among so you should not feed on them again." Harry tried to picture how a spider could talk, but could not so decided to have a chat with one just to find out.

"The rest of the professors are arriving throughout the day, please stay out of their way as they settle in. I will want to brief them on your situation before you meet them. Term starts Monday but the train will arrive Sunday, an experience I would normally insist you take even if you are already here but I am not comfortable allowing you around so many children unsupervised yet. You will be living in the castle for the next seven years but you should still take in that experience a few times."

Harry figured Dumbledore might have a lot he wanted to talk about, but the man had brought up a point that Harry figured might be a point of contention between them. "What if I'm not here for the normal seven years. We talked about how my brain works much faster now and I will probably learn at a quicker pace than my peers."

"Yes, that might be true, but you are still a child with a child's magical power. Some spells you can't learn until you have the power to do so and you will not finish growing in power until you are seventeen. That is why our school system is set up specifically around certain ages and there is a full year after each student reaches their magical peak to teach them what we can. Besides, by all appearances you are immortal, so I hope you do not feel the need to grow up and leave us too fast.

I'm sure we can find ways to keep you occupied and entertained while you are here, but my first thought is that we take steps to get you your full muggle education along with your magical. Only a few students have ever bothered and most that did, did so after Hogwarts; but as you pointed out, you have the time." Dumbledore was ever the educator and this idea had been second nature to him.

Harry thought it over for a few minutes before agreeing both to the extra education and the finding more ways to occupy his time. Dumbledore again reminded Harry of his abundance of time and that there was no need to figure everything out immediately. When Dumbledore was done with his breakfast, he gave Harry a list of rules Harry would have to follow for now until the Board of Governors could be convinced to trust him. After Dumbledore was called away to start his work for the day, Harry went to find Hagrid so he could began to learn what he could and could not eat.


End file.
